


《猎场》chapter（2）

by ZheJiu



Category: MM!
Genre: M/M, 剧情pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: 而我们，从未放过彼此。





	《猎场》chapter（2）

约顿家族的阶级划分比Thor想象中的更森严。跟随Loki一起归顺的残部被不着痕迹地分散了开来，而Thor却连这样被“忽视”的待遇都没有。

“让他来这儿已经坏了规矩，”家主laufey在年轻时收养了包括Loki在内的16位义子，二十四年后只剩下了7位，而在那场让Loki入狱6年的浩劫清剿之后，只剩下3人，“他是一个狱警，只要活着就是隐患！”

“他会忠于我，”Loki的舌灿莲花救过他不少次，alpha眉目倜傥地向自己的养父张开双臂表达思念，亲吻了laufey的手背以表忠心，“请让他留在我身边，父亲。”

“你未曾为你的部下如此向我求情，”laufey浑浊的双眼阴冷敏锐，Thor立在殿堂之上，看着Loki哪怕跪着也依旧挺直的脊背，却只觉得嘲讽，“他是你的心腹？”

laufey不会允许Loki脱离他的控制。

“不，义父。”Loki抬头，笑得人畜无害，“他是我的伴侣，我的心脏。”谈笑间款款深情，便将人推下炼狱。  
Thor垂下眼，自嘲地勾起了唇。

主动奉上所谓的弱点，是Loki一贯的计谋。而作为Loki亲口承认的“弱点”，Thor会被laufey百般折磨揉搓。

“嗯......”laufey的视线在两人之间游离，居然大笑了起来，“六年了，Loki，六年......你先下去吧。”“是。”Loki笑吟吟地退下，在与Thor擦肩而过时攥住了手腕，“义父，别为难他。”

Thor侧了侧头，看见了Loki的唇语。  
最后一次，Thor。

Thor在Loki被派往北欧执行任务之后，被彻底囚禁了起来。laufey十分了解他的义子，不在Thor口中逼问出Loki上位的计划决不罢休。“老实交代不就完事儿了么？”逼供的行刑者抽累了，丢开了鞭子喝了口水，“免得小家主回来了被你连累，又是一堆麻烦事。”

“小家主？”Thor吐出了一口血水，他胸口被皮鞭抽得皮开肉绽，神族强悍的体质本能让他很快愈合甚至轻易逃脱，但只要他一有动静，laufey的爪牙就会比他更快地抓住远在北欧的Loki。

“所有人都知道Loki是最有可能当家主的那个，”行刑者嗤笑了一声，拍了拍Thor的面颊，“因为这个遭了这么多罪，却一直被蒙在鼓里吗？”

Thor闭上眼笑了一声，劈头盖脸的鞭刑和烙铁再一次夺去了他的意识。

“说不说？！”“我不知道。”Thor咧开了嘴角，带着倒钩的皮鞭从胸膛抽到了小腹，刮得皮肉翻飞鲜血淋漓。“啪！”  
Loki，这每一寸锥心之痛，都是你赐予我的。

Loki带着行动目标的首级回到约顿家族的根据地时，Thor已经被绝食关押了大半个月。他一靠近地牢就闻见了一股浓重的血腥味，alpha轻快的脚步随着口哨声靠近了牢门，Loki走了进来，解开了将Thor钉在墙上的铁链。

“我回来了，Thor。”alpha幽绿的眼睛温柔至虚伪，这双眼睛曾才诺布甘的阳光下无数次地让Thor甘愿被欺骗，“我花了些功夫架空了laufey的权柄，接下来就是控制我另外两个哥哥了。”Loki自然而然地想拉起Thor，而跌坐在地的人却没有任何回应。

“你说过，最后一次。”“什么？”Loki隐去了若无其事的笑容，静静地看着Thor，“我是说，这是你最后一次为我铺路，以后.......”“不，”Thor淡淡地咳了一声，慢慢地松开了Loki的手，冷风穿堂而过，肆虐了掌心最后一丝残存的温度，“这是我最后一次，纵容你。”

“怎么回事？”看管的打手不耐烦地敲了敲铁门，“磨磨蹭蹭还走不走！”“先离开这儿。”Loki重新拉住了Thor的手，眼底血丝泛红，“这里都是laufey的眼线，有什么都私下解决。”

“我当然不想再呆在这儿。”Thor的肩膀撞开Loki，率先走了出去。

Loki的住处十分简约，义子的身份并没有为他带来什么优待。alpha一到了没人的地方，便又恢复了一脸淡漠的神态，负手看着Thor更衣。“我知道你心里不痛快，”Loki的语气比他的脸色更淡，似是一副胸有成竹的模样，“laufey不会放心你替他做事，你成了诺布甘的叛徒也去不了其他地方，也只能呆在我眼皮子底下。”

“这就是你的计划？”Thor怒极反笑，原本系着纽扣的手握成了拳，敞开着领口逼近Loki，胸口狰狞的伤口开始以肉眼可见的速度愈合，“彻底摧毁我的退路，让我不得不依附你生存？”“你......是什么东西？！”Loki被眼前的景象惊得瞳孔收缩，下意识地一拳揍了上去，“离我远.....啊！”

“你低估我了，Loki。”Thor抬手生生接下了alpha势头强劲的一拳，肩头的伤口再次裂开，血染重衣，而他直接卸下了Loki的胳膊，咔嚓一声让脱节的手臂软软垂了下来，“你是在自寻死路。”

“放开我！”Thor在浴缸里放满了冷水，用领带捆住了Loki的双手将他扔了进去，“一切都在我的计划之中.....唔嗯！”“所有人私底下都叫你小家主，你以为laufey会不知道你会取代他？”Thor将alpha按进了水里，在他窒息前一秒又拉了起来，Loki大口穿着粗气，两眼憋得通红，终于冷静了下来，“但他默许了这个称呼，这意味着什么？”

“我怎么......”Loki下意识地反驳，却在片刻的沉默之后吐出了一个名字，“Baldur......”“他让所有居心叵测，想要在约顿家族分一杯羹的人将矛头都对准了你，却暗中扶持你的长兄安安稳稳地上位。”Thor凝视着Loki颤动的瞳孔，一字一句地，撕开了粉饰太平的伪装，“Loki，你义父做的事情，和你对我做的一样。”

残忍，自私，不留余地。

“我不会让任何人夺走我的东西，”Loki的眼神似乎有一瞬间的晃动和迷茫，但立刻重新坚定森冷了起来，“要么死，要么赢，这是我唯一能接受的结局。”

“你想过那些跟着你的人吗？”Thor压低的嗓音极具压迫性，而Loki湿淋淋地坐在浴缸里，衣服全贴在了修长的驱赶上，像是一只因为皮毛太过漂亮而被偷猎者折磨的幼兽，“他们好不容易逃出了诺布甘，从追杀中幸存，不是为了给你当棋子去搏命的。”

“他们不需要知道这些。”Loki无动于衷地勾了勾唇，Thor的正义感和热情曾让他有过片刻的着迷，但很快，这只狡猾的蝙蝠便想要将他赶出自己阴冷潮湿的领地，“那群亡命之徒能活到现在，都要感谢我。”

“我是靠收割人命过活的，Thor，你未免太理想主义了。”  
是神性无法摈弃的仁慈。

“那我呢。”Thor撑住了浴缸的边沿，像是一头蓄势待发的雄狮，弓起了脊背，“Loki，我是什么？你的棋子，垫脚石，还是牺牲品？”“你若脱离我的控制，就会让我疯狂。”水滴落在了Loki的眼里，话一出口，他便知道他给自己安排了一个最坏的退路，“我若疯了，就必定会有人丧命。”

“更多的人。”  
“就凭你还拦不住我，Thor。”

“那就看看，”Thor脱下了上衣，直接跨进了浴缸里，冷水如同瀑布一般随着alpha的入侵溢了出去，“到底谁才是疯子！”“你......呃嗯！”Thor将Loki被捆在一起的双臂掰到了他头顶的水龙头后，捏住了他踢过来的小腿，“我现在不想......啊！”

“你不就是靠这副迷惑人心的皮相控制我的么？”Thor的手指撑开了alpha肌肉紧缩的穴口，然后将硬热的性器挤了进去，Loki的喉结上下滚动着尖锐地哽咽了一声，“内里......却是永远都捂不热的石铁。”

“这本来就是一场交易！哈嗯.....嗯！”alpha紧绷的肌肉上青筋暴起，Loki后仰了脖颈低吼了一声，大腿却被迫张开到最大，“我忍辱雌伏于你，你把前途赌在我身上，谁不是下了血本？！”

“忍辱？”Thor沉下腰杆，直接尽根没入，Loki将惨叫吞回了喉咙里，只觉得盆骨以下都失去了知觉，“从头到尾，你都觉得我是在羞辱你？！”“难道不是吗？”Loki咧开嘴笑了，成功戳到了Thor的痛处让他甚至忘记了疼痛，“上了监狱里最刺头的囚犯，够你在那帮狱警面前吹很久了吧？”

Thor睁着泛红的眼眶死死瞪着Loki，最终别开了视线，起身。  
“你真残忍，Loki。”

“什......”alpha利落地跨出浴缸，用毛巾擦干了身上的水，Loki被捆着手怔怔地看着他，酸软的下体再一次被冷水包裹。

“laufey，Baldur......我替你清理干净。”Thor低头穿上外套，始终没有回头去看坐在浴缸里的Loki，“最后一个是我，都会在你眼皮子底下消失得干干净净。”

“你疯了？”“不是每次都一定要缠着你，不是吗？”Thor笑了笑，看着镜子里开始下意识抿唇的Loki，上一次见到他这副纠结别扭的神情，还是百年前在萨卡星的电梯里，“你有能力保护自己，等我帮你扫清障碍......就彻底高枕无忧了，不是吗？”

“......帮我解开。”Loki别开眼，扭过了头。“等我走了自己想办法，”Thor将魂器塞进了衣领里，那里面的荧绿已经十分充盈了，“否则让你跳起来再打我一顿？”“不会，”Loki闷闷的声音拖住了Thor握上门把的手，“你都要走了。”

“你最残忍的地方，”Thor叹了口气，走回去坐在浴缸边沿握住了Loki的手腕，解开了领带却没有松手,Loki安静地望着他，“就是从来都要人离开前都拉扯得鲜血淋漓才罢休。”“你不必去杀人，”Loki收回手，握着自己的手腕动了动，皱着眉接回了脱节的地方，“这是我背负的东西。”

“Thor，我只欠人命，不欠人情。”

Thor捏着湿透了的领带，指节因为用力泛出青白，Loki垂眸看了一会儿，侧过头靠在了他的膝上，水流从alpha的肩头落了下去，他轻轻地叹了口气：“Thor，自从我杀了第一个人起，这刀便再也放不下了。”

“.....我刚换的干衣服。”“那就脱了。”

Loki伸手将Thor拉倒进浴缸里，哗啦一声用大腿绞住了他的脖颈死死往下按。Thor在水中沉闷地嘶吼了一声，将人整个抱着举了起来再摔下去，Loki咳了一声，抓着浴缸边沿似是被摔懵了一般，赤身裸体地看着再一次湿透了的Thor咯咯笑了起来。

Thor跟着他笑了起来，眼色却冷了下来，把Loki按趴再浴缸边沿上咬住了他的后颈。Loki嘶了一声，却懒懒地趴着没有动，甚至在Thor再一次肏进来时配合地垮下了后腰。

“你到底想要什么？”Thor拽着alpha墨黑地头发让他后仰了脖颈，Loki始终垂着眼帘，漫不经心地在唇角刻着撩人的弧度，随着身后alpha的挺动微喘着气，“我都已经要如你所愿地滚了，你还想怎么样？”

“你别想自己离开，”Loki扭头咬住了Thor的耳垂，只要动作再大一点都能撕扯下一块皮肉，“我让你走了，你才能走。”我不会再被任何人抛弃了，Thor，尤其是你。

alpha低喃了一句什么，直接抱着Loki站了起来，埋在体内的性器突然深了几分，Loki忍不住叫了出来，却被毫不停歇地带着向浴室外走。

“停下....哈啊，嗯！”Loki被顶倒了墙上，弓着脊背撑着面前的白壁，而Thor几乎像是要将他拆吞入骨一般疯了般地肏干，alpha艰难地用胳膊肘去撞他的肋骨，被拧住了关节钳制。

“一切不会总是如你所愿，Loki。”Thor将Loki转了过来，alpha一声不吭地翕动着汗湿的睫毛瞪他，“你该明白，我比世上任何一个人都希望你能活着。”“只是活着吗？”alpha哑声开口，“我要权力，要万人膜拜，我要永远都不被看轻，你不会明白。”

“我当然明白。”Thor托着alpha的臀，让他把双腿缠在了自己的腰上，慢慢地按揉着他的尾骨挺了进去，Loki皱着眉低吟了一声。

你要的这一切，我曾唾手可得。而自你离开之后，九界无间的雷雨便从未停歇。

“Loki......”神祗胸口肩头的血渗透了衣服，沾染在了Loki赤裸的皮肤上，而他捧着alpha的面颊，一遍遍地呼唤呢喃，“Loki，Loki......”“是我让你滚的，”Loki的拳头挥在Thor的面颊上，却在落上皮肤前一秒轻了下来，“Thor，是我不要你了。”

我不会求你留下，绝不会。

Thor轻吻着Loki的额头，alpha嘟囔着避开了，推搡着他双双倒在了床上，却被握住了半勃的性器。“嘶......”Loki龇牙咧嘴地扭着腰想躲开，Thor却一路啃咬着他的乳首一直到小腹，然后含住了茎身，“你.....嗯.....”

Loki耳根通红地横过胳膊遮住了眼睛，alpha的舌尖灵巧地舔过每一寸敏感地褶皱，深热的喉咙挤压吮吸着马眼。“看着我，Loki。”Thor拉开了他的手，被唇舌纠缠之间猛烈的信息素冲得头昏脑胀，“你每一分强势背后，都是脆弱。”

Loki缓缓地睁大了眼睛。  
“父亲......”“Loki，跟着你义父走吧，我们家那么多孩子，不能被你的病拖垮了啊。”“母亲，您劝劝......”“Loki，别拖累我们了......”

“进来。”alpha重新闭上了眼睛，语调颤抖了起来，“进来，Thor......我很冷。”

再没有人能伤害我了。

Loki醒来时，Thor已经离开了。而这座被约顿家族的势力重重笼罩的小镇，却悄无声息地覆盖上了一层阴霾。“家主和Baldur都被杀了。”高天尊头脑活络，哪怕被分派到了旮旯也能过得滋润，“Loki，无论是谁干了这件事，我们都该立刻......”

“我知道。”Loki垂眸笑了笑，突然便感到了一场大梦初醒的荒凉。

他胜之不武，却也一败涂地。

Thor没有离开这座小镇，laufey和Baldur手上都欠了不少血债，虽然可杀，但终究是他欠下的杀孽。Thor在一个酒馆领了份闲差，偶尔去教堂帮做义工，天天听来往的商甲过客聊着镇里的事儿，令人闻风丧胆的约顿家族有了新家主，而Loki雷厉风行的手段让所有想要反叛的人全部噤声。

他不知道自己在等些什么，或许是在等Loki想起他，或许只是在等Loki的，40岁生日。

当Loki三十七岁时，Thor几乎已经不抱希望了，高天尊却突然找上了门来。

“13年了，你倒是一点都没变。”Loki看上去沉稳了许多，眉眼间的锋锐变得内敛温存。他脱下了始终带着的手套，露出了手背上的一个狰狞的弹孔，“这些年你过得未免也太无聊了一些，若不是我帮你挡着，诺布甘的通缉令早就让你死无葬身之地了。”

“你找我回来就是闲聊？”Thor的目光从alpha的手背上虚虚地掠过，而Loki起身，亲自为他倒了一杯茶，行走间的脚步却有些深浅，“你的腿......怎么了？”

“回到我身边，Thor。”Loki放下茶杯的手握住了Thor的，掌心温热而指尖冰凉，“我需要一个可以托付后背的人。”

“我需要你，Thor。”

而我们，从未放过彼此。


End file.
